


every little thing she does is magic

by merlypops



Series: Girl!5SOS Oneshots [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderbending, Girl 5sos, Girl Ashton, Girl Michael, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Magical Girls, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ritual Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witches, cis girl ashton, cis girl michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: She was so beautiful as she danced in the flickering light; all subtle curves and helpless grace. Everything about her sent a fire burning in Ash’s chest, her heart fighting to escape the confines of her ribs, her hands longing to reach, covet, grasp… but tonight was not about her or Michaela. Notyetat any rate.The ritual was about gratitude and blessings; about celebrating the bounty of the season and the beauty of the world around them. Unfortunately all Ash could focus on was Mike, with her flowing hair and all of that pearly skin justbeggingfor kisses.Mike is trying to perform a ritual but Ash just wants to kiss her skin.Based on “Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic” by Sleeping At Last.





	every little thing she does is magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maluminspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/gifts).



> This is for Laura because she got enormously excited about witchy girl!mashton smut and it made me very happy. Laura, thanks for validating me and my weird fics :P
> 
> Hi, everyone!  
> So I have got literally no idea where the idea for this fic came from but I've been writing it for literally... months now... and I'm very glad it's finally complete.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

**_Every little thing she does is magic._ **

**_Everything she does just turns me on._ **

**_Even though my life before was tragic,_ **

**_Now I know my love for her goes on._ **

 

This was the Michaela that Ashley loved most: as naked as the day she was born, her pearly skin painted with earth and grass stains, her long sandy hair woven with flowers.

She looked ethereal on nights like these, with the firelight dancing across her pale form as she twisted in the starlight, her delicate hands scattering petals, her feet nimble on the forest floor.

The moon cast silvery beams through the gaps in the branches, the crystals and salt that made up their circle glimmering in the twilight. The chant spilling from her into the night was arcane, her cherry-red lips twisting to form words from an ancient language understood only by a few.

She was so beautiful as she danced in the flickering light; all subtle curves and helpless grace. Everything about her sent a fire burning in Ash’s chest, her heart fighting to escape the confines of her ribs, her hands longing to reach, covet, grasp… but tonight was not about her or Michaela. Not _yet_ at any rate.

The ritual was about gratitude and blessings; about celebrating the bounty of the season and the beauty of the world around them. Unfortunately all Ashley could focus on was Mike, with her flowing hair and all of that pearly skin just _begging_ for kisses.

Mike finished her chant with a flourish, the last of the petals carried away in the breeze as the wind tousled her long hair playfully, sending the loose curls stirring around her bare shoulders like the branches of a willow tree.

She looked so beautiful standing there in the darkness, her stance confident, her bare toes curling in the dirt as she tossed her head back to stare up at the moon. It painted her skin silver; made her emerald eyes sparkle in the shadows when she looked back down at the older girl, her lips curving into the most loving smile.

When Ash realised with an abruptness that shocked her that she didn’t even care if the ritual worked, it felt like a moment of clarity. She finally understood just how far gone she was for the magnificent creature before her and she couldn’t be sorry even for a moment. Her girlfriend was wonderful and everything Ash had ever been searching for, and that was all there was to it.

Mike walked towards her purposefully, crossing their sacred space with the firelight reflected in her eyes as her arms slipped around the older girl’s waist. She was warm where the night was cold and Ashley melted against her, a gasp escaping her when Mike drew her into a kiss.

“Don’t close the circle yet,” Ash pleaded against Mike’s lips, her words little more than a breath, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the fire and the younger girl's fingertips trailing teasingly across her bare skin. “I’m not ready for tonight to be over.”

“Oh?” Mike murmured, blushing faintly as she looked down at her girlfriend. “What exactly did you have in mind, Ashley?”

The older girl smiled sheepishly, having to crane her neck to hold Mike's gaze when they were standing so close together. She stretched up to kiss the underside of her girlfriend's jaw and Michaela hummed softly as her fingers curled through the smaller girl's hair.

“A gift,” Ash said earnestly as her gentle hands smoothed down the younger girl’s ribs. “A thank you to the goddess for everything she’s given us.”

Mike drew back to look down at her girlfriend, her cherry-red lips curving into a smirk as she dropped a brief kiss onto the older girl's beautiful upturned face.

“... you just want to have sex in the circle, don't you?” she asked wryly, making Ash pout for a moment before an infectious grin spread across her lips as her dimples made an appearance.

“Who says we can't do both?” the older girl asked innocently, the sparkle in her pretty hazel eyes impossible to resist as she gazed up hopefully at her girlfriend. “I'd say this was a _perfect_ way to celebrate how beautiful this world can be.”

“Well, when you put it like that, Ash…” Mike’s full lips curved into the most beautiful smile as she leant in for a kiss and the older girl sighed contentedly into her mouth when she felt her girlfriend’s tongue stroking gently over her own. It made Ashley shiver, a soft sound escaping her as she pressed closer through the darkness, her hands sliding over Mike’s pearly skin.

The fire was warm beside them, and Ash loved holding her girlfriend close when Michaela was still thrumming with confidence and magic, her emerald eyes sparkling with light as she kissed the smaller girl harder. They were close enough that their breasts rubbed together teasingly, sending sparks of arousal settling in Ash’s stomach as she groaned into the younger girl’s mouth, her eyes fluttering when Mike’s teeth lightly grazed her bottom lip.

“ _Mikey_ ,” Ash breathed, the word drawn out of her unconsciously when Mike leant to kiss her throat, her cherry-red lips the most delicious drag as she sucked bruises into the sensitive skin.

“Hmm?” Mike drew back, her palms resting warmly on the older girl’s hips as she looked down at her, taking in the need burning in her girlfriend’s pretty hazel eyes with undeniable satisfaction. “What is it, gorgeous?”

Ash bit her lip as she reached for the younger girl’s wrist, drawing Mike’s hand slowly down between her legs. Michaela’s eyes widened when she felt how wet the older girl was without even being touched and Ash groaned, a blush heating her cheeks as her forehead fell to rest on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“You do that to me, angel,” Ash whispered, her knees weakening beneath her when Mike stroked teasingly over her slit, her green eyes glittering through the darkness. “ _You_.”

“You’re magic,” Mike murmured, her voice soft and full of promise as her fingers rose to tangle in her girlfriend’s honey-coloured curls where they fell to Ash’s collarbone. Mike raised the older girl’s chin gently so that she could kiss her, her pupils blown in the darkness as her leg slipped between Ash’s thighs to give her some much-needed friction. “Such a good girl for me, aren’t you, gorgeous?”

Ash felt the blush spreading down her throat when the words made her shiver, more turned on by them than she cared to admit. She whined when Mike’s hands slipped to gently squeeze her breasts, her thumbs rubbing over the older girl’s nipples as Ashley shuddered against her, clinging to her girlfriend’s shoulders in an effort to remain upright.

“You first,” Ash breathed, her pretty eyelashes fluttering over her cheekbones as she pressed a kiss to the underside of Mike’s jaw. “ _Please_ , angel.” She trailed her lips teasingly over the soft skin of the younger girl’s stomach as she settled down on her knees and Mike bit her bottom lip, groaning quietly. “Wanna make you feel good.”

“Alright,” the younger girl murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she smiled. “If you insist, gorgeous.” The smile became a smirk as she traced her fingertip teasingly down the older girl’s throat, making her swallow audibly. “Better make use of the circle then, yeah? That’s what’s you wanted?”

“Yes,” Ash breathed, watching with lust-blown eyes as Mike settled down on the ground, the crystals glinting in the light around her as her long sandy hair fanned out on the baked earth. She looked magnificent as she spread out in the dirt, her skin pearly in the starlight, her body pliant beneath Ash’s searching hands as the older girl crawled closer. The moon shone silver overhead, the amber flames of the fire keeping the darkness at bay as Mike’s fingertips pressed into the earth.

Ash pressed a kiss to the younger girl’s hip, her stomach, the soft curve of her breast. Michaela’s skin smelt like flowers and grass and magic; like heat and love and home. Ashley loved her so much she felt like she was bursting with it, her hazel eyes sparkling with fondness in the dim light as she nuzzled the younger girl’s throat.

“My gorgeous girl,” Mike murmured, stroking Ash’s bottom lip gently when the older girl drew back to look at her, her wild curls tumbling down to frame her face as she kissed the pad of Mike’s thumb. A soft whine escaped Ash when the younger girl gently guided her down to where her legs were sprawled lazily in the firelight but she went willingly, already so desperate to get her mouth on Mike.

Ash nuzzled the warm skin of the younger girl’s stomach fondly, sucking a bruise the size of a flower petal into Mike’s hip before her lips trailed lower. Michaela shivered when Ash finally stopped teasing her, her gentle hands spreading the younger girl’s thighs as she took Mike’s throbbing clit into her mouth, sucking for a moment before her tongue washed over it hotly, coaxing out a quiet moan.

“ _Ashley_ ,” Mike breathed, soft and sweet, her emerald eyes sparkling like the crystals in the firelight. She shuddered when the older girl reached up to cradle her breast, her back arching when Ash toyed with her nipple, her thumb rubbing over the sensitive bud teasingly. It hardened quickly in the cool air and, as a blushing Mike began to whimper weakly beneath her, Ash switched to play with her other nipple instead, plucking at it lightly with her fingertips as she licked deeper, making the younger girl cry out.

Mike tasted salty-sweet on Ash’s tongue and she spread the wetness around with her thumb, taking pleasure in the shudder that tore through the younger girl’s frame as her hips rocked back desperately against her girlfriend’s willing mouth. Mike only grew louder when Ashley licked over her clit once more, sucking it into her mouth before she tongued over her slit, shivering in anticipation at the wonderful sounds pouring out of Michaela as she began to fall apart.

Ash’s thumb gently circling the younger girl’s clit drew a desperate sob from Mike’s heaving chest as she tensed at the feeling of Ashley’s finger joining her tongue where it was fucking into her. She writhed in the dirt, her nails biting into the baked earth as her tear tracks shone like the crystals, sobbing breathlessly with lust.

Ash reached down to touch herself unthinkingly, gasping into Mike’s cunt at the wonderful feeling of friction against her clit after so long. She shuddered, dripping wet by now as she slowly became aware of the strands of hair sticking to her chin where she’d enthusiastically buried herself between Michaela’s thighs. Her hazel eyes reflected the firelight, her lips swollen as she lowered her face once more to press her tongue to Mike’s clit, and the younger girl moaned brokenly at the sight of her, tossing her head back as her sandy hair fluttered in the breeze. Her hips rocked back unconsciously when Ash pushed two fingers gently between her folds and she whined when the older girl's thumb began to tease her clit once more, making the lust coil even tighter in her stomach, filling her like liquid sunlight.

Gazing at her now, Ash couldn’t understand how she’d ever been lucky enough to find someone as wonderful as the angel lying beneath her. She swore she’d never get enough of nights like this; of being reminded that Mike was _hers_ before she was anyone else’s.

Ash didn’t even realise she’d been murmuring the words until her girlfriend broke the quiet that had fallen, her voice wrecked with the moans escaping her as she began to flutter around the older girl's fingers, her skin flushed the colour of blossoms.

“I’m yours,” Mike gasped out, her eyelashes spiky with tears as her back arched, her pearly skin glowing in the amber firelight.  “All yours.”

She felt so hot and wet around Ash’s fingers, and the older girl couldn’t tear her gaze away when Mike’s breath caught suddenly in her chest, her emerald eyes rolling shut as she came with a soft cry, her muscles clenching, her lips slack around the moans pouring out of her.

The burst of love Ash felt when she watched her girlfriend fall apart took her breath away and she could barely process how much she adored Michaela when the younger girl’s beautiful eyes finally fluttered open. Mike’s panting breaths calmed slowly as her lips twitched into a tired grin and she accepted the hand Ashley offered her gratefully, allowing herself to be helped into a sitting position. Some of the flower petals she’d been scattering were caught in her hair and Ash picked one free fondly, forgetting her own lust for a moment in the face of doting on her girlfriend which was something she took very, _very_ seriously.

“Such a good girl for me, Ashley,” Mike breathed, reaching to cradle the older girl’s cheek gently in her palm. “My _best_ girl.” She shook her head in disbelief, still blushing faintly as she leant to capture Ash’s lips in a soft kiss, shivering at the taste of herself in the older girl’s mouth. “Can’t believe you’re real sometimes, I swear.”

She nudged Ashley gently onto her back on the baked earth, settling down over her carefully as the fire warmed their skin. Ash gazed up at her through heavily-lidded eyes, the hazel sparkling beneath the stars as Michaela sucked kisses over her collarbones, making her whine softly.

“Think it’s your turn now, gorgeous,” Mike murmured, her voice soft with promise. Ash whimpered, her hips jerking when Michaela let her fingertips ghost lightly over the tiny swollen peak of the older girl's clit. “You like that, Ashley?” she asked teasingly as her eyes glittered in the darkness. “You need more?”

“Please,” Ash breathed, a shudder running through her when Mike stroked over her slit, spreading the dampness around with her fingertips. She bit back a whine when Michaela spread her gently with her thumbs, revealing the warm pink skin underneath, soft and slick as Ash shivered at the cool air. “Angel, _please_.”

The flames cast flickering shadows over Mike’s pale face as she leant down to kiss Ashley’s stomach and the older girl groaned softly at the warm drag of her girlfriend's lips, spreading her legs unconsciously as she silently begged for more. Mike reached to squeeze her breast gently, her thumb toying with the nipple as Ashley’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, almost _dripping_ with how desperate she felt now.

“Just relax, gorgeous,” Michaela murmured, taking pity on her when she saw the dampness welling in the older girl’s desperate eyes. “Let me look after you.”

Ash released a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding when Mike's hand finally slipped between her legs, her fingertips working with practised ease over the older girl’s clit, making her moan brokenly. Ashley tangled her fingers in her own curls with a whimper, aware that Michaela preferred her not to touch herself when they were together like this; preferred to have that pleasure herself as she took care of her girlfriend, touching and tasting her until Ash fell apart.

A choked moan escaped the older girl when Mike stroked over her cunt with her free hand, just caressing for a moment before she pressed two fingers gently into the tight slick heat, making her girlfriend’s hips buck as she pushed them deeper. Ash’s body welcomed her easily, spreading warm and soft around her as Michaela gently scissored her fingers, making her cry out in pleasure.

“You’re so wet,” Mike groaned as she leant to kiss the older girl’s neck, curling her fingers against the spot that made Ash see stars as she gasped raggedly, her eyelashes spiky with tears. “You’re close already? Gonna cum for me, gorgeous?”

The only answer Mike received was a broken sob as the older girl’s hips rocked back, her eyes falling shut as the pleasure built inside her. Ashley’s breaths were escaping her in pants as she trembled, her thighs shaking enough that she would have fallen down if she’d still been standing.

The wet sound of Mike's fingers fucking into her was almost lost beneath the crackle of the flames and Ash shuddered as the tears leaked down her cheeks, her lips parting around soft moans as her toes curled at the lust burning through her. All it took was Mike's fingers curling once more into that magical spot and Ashley climaxed with a broken cry, falling apart like the autumn leaves wheeling away on the trees overhead.

The pleasure seemed to take an age to wash over her and Michaela rolled her eyes fondly when Ash slumped back down gracelessly onto the baked earth, knocking several of the crystals out of place. She was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed red, and streaked with dirt and tears as her hazel eyes finally fluttered open. She looked faintly stunned and Mike’s heart melted in her chest when she reached to comb her fingers gently through the older girl’s honey-coloured curls, her expression undeniably affectionate.

“There now,” Mike murmured comfortingly, her palm resting gently on her girlfriend’s chest until Ash had regained control of her breathing. She smiled wryly, her cherry-red lips curving into a tired grin as Ashley pushed herself up wearily from the earth. “That certainly seems like a good way of celebrating how beautiful this world can be.”

The older girl blushed, looking away bashfully as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, the soft curve of her cheek revealing that she was hiding a smile.

“I hope the goddess appreciated that,” Ash said in a long-suffering voice, her amusement audible. “We’re covered in dirt now. We’ll need a bath.”

“Wow,” Mike said sarcastically, failing to hide her grin. “I can tell every minute of that was a punishment for you. You're such a martyr, Ashley.” Her smile widened when her girlfriend reached for her and Michaela leant closer, kissing the older girl lightly on the lips. “Well, you broke the circle with all your flailing, gorgeous. Better finish up here and get back in the warm.”

The pair tidied the crystals and the salt away easily after years of practice, and the deep contentment Mike felt as they doused the fire made her certain that the ritual would be a success. (That, or she was just head over heels for the beautiful girl glowing in the dark beside her, which admittedly seemed a lot more likely.)

Ashley tangled their fingers together securely as they walked back home through the shadows, with only the moon to guide them.

“I love you, angel,” she said shyly as the smoke coiled up into the air from the remains of their fire.

Mike smiled, her bare skin painted silver in the starlight.

“I know,” she said warmly as the petals she had scattered danced on the breeze. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading :)  
> If you liked it, I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
